Lets hold the students hostage
by JackFrost23
Summary: Out of all the School shootings and Student hostages situations that never succeed. One of the student hostages situation actually succeeds. Troy Bolton's father, Jack and his gang are out of prison. They take over and hold the students hostage.
1. Jack Bolton and his Gang

_Chapter 1_

Troy Bolton, his girlfriend Gabriellia, Chad, his girlfriend Taylor with the rest of the gang were at school. East High was a well known public high school known for a lot of school shootings and your occasional "Lets hold the students hostage" sort of thing. Nothing bad ever happened to the students though because somehow the police always seemed to be around just in time.

But today, today was different whenever there was a school shooting or a student hostage situation the gang had always found themselves together and in the same class. Actually there was no difference today; the only difference was that instead of being in a classroom together, Troy and his friends were talking about what they were going to do over summer vacation. Troy was just about to say something to Gabriellia when there was a scream from the kitchen, a gun shot and then nothing.

The gang busted through the kitchen door.

The leader's name was Lad.

"Ok people stop whatever you are doing and pay close attention to what I have to say.", said Lad, "I want you all to sit on the floor with ypur hands behind you while one of my buddies will tie your hands behind you". The students did as they were told. About an hour and a half later all the students had their hands tied behind them.

Lad continued "Everyone will remain silent"

Now Troy Bolton was somebody who talked a lot, couldn't resist asking "And if we don't remain silent sir?"

Lad nodded at one of his buddies and said "Bring that smart ass boy to me Mike" Mike did as he was told and dragged the 16 year old boy to his boss. Mike dropped Troy at Lad's feet.

Troy fell to his knees.

"Name boy?"

"T-T-T-Troy Bolton s-s-s-sir" Troy stuttered.

"Troy Bolton? Your Jack Bolton's kid?" Lad asked. Damn its dad's gang Troy thought as he nodded.

"Well your dad is waiting for you. Mike take Troy to Mr. Bolton," Lad said.

Troy shuddered and began to struggle as Mike dragged him out of the lunch room.

* * *

Mike dragged Troy all the way to the main office where Jack Bolton was waiting for his son. Mike through Troy into the office and pulled him to his feet.

"Hello Troy." Jack Bolton said sinisterly. Troy gulped and didn't say a word. "Mike force him to his knees." Jack said. Troy was punched in the stomach and he fell to his knees in pain.

Jack Bolton punched, kicked and slapped Troy until he was unconious. "Put the boy in an empty classroom and lock him in," Jack ordered Mike. Mike nodded and grabbed the unconicious Troy and dragged him out of the office.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Troy's other friends looked at each other with terrified looks on their faces. "Hey aren't the cops normally here by now?" asked Sharpay Evens. Chad nodded and whispered "Yeah but I think they heard that Jack was out of prison and they are looking for Jack."

"That's not a good thing for Troy is it then?" Gabriellia asked. Chad nodded wondering what Lad was going to do next.


	2. Chad tries to escape

_Chapter 2_

Mike dragged the unconscious Troy to an empty classroom. Once he was in the classroom, Mike dragged Troy to the center of the room and placed Troy on his side leaving Troy's hands tied behind him.

* * *

Back in the lunchroom, Chad was struggling to free his tied hands but was having very little success until the ropes surprisingly came loose. "CHAD!" Taylor accidently shouted. Lad unfortunately heard her shout and ran over to Taylor to shout at her. He wasn't more than a few feet from her, when he saw that Chad was crawling away.

Chad wanted to slap her but he didn't because another one of Lad's buddies grabbed the back of his shirt collar and pulled Chad to his feet and was taken to the gym.

* * *

When Troy came to, he found himself laying on his side in the center of an empty classroom. Troy was still getting his bearings when Mike came back.

Mike grabbed him and dragged him to the gym where Jack Bolton was standing over Chad.

When Troy saw that his father was standing over his best friend, he got angry.

"DAD LET CHAD GO!"

"T-T-Troy?" Chad stuttered as he was still groggily from being unconscious for a while. "You shut up! And you," Jack snarled pointing at Chad.

"And you what?" Troy asked smartly hoping that his father would leave Chad alone and go after him instead. "And you-MIKE!" Jack shouted.

To Troy's surprise, Mike dropped him and left Troy alone. Troy quickly and quietly, rolled away unnoticed towards the boys locker room and disappeared from his father's view and Mike's.

If Troy had not rolled away, he probably would have saved Chad from a beating he didn't deserve.


End file.
